Snow Day
by Fei Xue
Summary: Quiphie. Quistis/Selphie play in the snow.


Snow Day

Tyrael aka LiangFeng

Also Kooritenshi

Disclaimer: Why AM I telling you this? You KNOW these characters don't belong to me!!!

Author's Notes: Quistis and Selphie are 15 and 16. This is an AU, which will explain why Selphie is in Balamb.

"Quisty!!!"

POW!!!

Quistis went tumbling as a snowball crashed into her forehead, and sent her reeling backwards. "Oooohhhhh!!! Sepppppphhyyyyyyyyyy!!!" She grabbed Selphie's ankle and wrenched it backwards, sending the younger girl, sprawling down beside her.

"Take that, you little sneak!" Quistis growled as she smashed a handful of snow in her friend's face, and laughed as Selphie sneezed, and brushed the snowflakes from her face. 

Due to the slightly unseasonable heavy snowing, classes had been called off to let the students enjoy this rare treat. After all, it wasn't every day that it snowed in Balamb! All across the courtyards, the younger students could be seen building snowmen and snow forts with other fellow students, having one hell of a time. Of course, Quistis and Selphie couldn't help but join in on the festivities themselves.

"Oh yeah?" Selphie scooped up handfuls of snow, and shoved it down the blonde's shirt. She was on the ground soon, laughing her head off as Quistis shrieked in shock, and started running around, trying to get the snow out of her jacket. But of course the laughter faded into a whimper of terror when she realized Quistis was now glaring at her with hell in her eyes.

The petite brunette let out a sound that sounded very much like "Eep!" as Quistis took off with a running start and landed on Selphie, pinning her to the snow-covered ground. "You are veeerrry naughty you know that?" She prodded the other girl's nose. 

"You should talk!" Selphie scoffed. "I recall a certain event last night where-"

"Okay! Okay! I get your point!" Quistis leaned forward and kissed Selphie on the lips.

"Mmmm…" Selphie moaned in delight against the other girl's lips, savoring the taste that was Quistis Trepe. "You taste like strawberries…" She mumbled before pulling away. 

Quistis whimpered in protest. "You're punishing me for last night, aren't you?!"

"Nope, not yet." Selphie shook her head.

"Not YET? Then how **will** you punish me, O Great Exalted One?"

Selphie pretended to think it over for a moment before declaring. "No smoochies for a week!"

"WHAT?!"

Selphie giggled hysterically before patting her friend on the head. "Just kidding."

Selphie's fingers intertwined with Quistis' whip, which hung from the elder's waist, like a belt. "Just lemme borrow this for a few hours, remove your clothes and that will do… I'm on top this time!" She winked.

"I'm going to freeze!!!"

"Well…at least it's for a good cause…"

Quistis' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, being conscious of how many people were around them. "SELPHIE!" 

This time, Selphie bursted out into a full-throated laugh. "Oh God, Quisty, you know I'm kidding!"

Quistis pulled back, rolling off the younger girl to fall onto the ground next to her, her lips pulled into a pout. "Well that wasn't funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh gimme a break!" Selphie scoffed. "Your heart's fine!"

Quistis frowned for a second, not knowing what to reply before saying, "Yeah, you're right."

"Huh?" Selphie blinked, not knowing what Quistis was getting at.

"Because it belongs to you." Quistis said simply before snuggling up to Selphie. "You'll always protect it, won't you?"

Selphie was speechless, caught off guard by Quistis' words of affection. "Of course." She said kissing Quistis again. "Always."

They made quite the pair, Slephie and Quistis. And got quite a few looks too. Who was crazy enough to lie down flat in the middle of the frozen ground? But the two girls paid the passersby no mind. They were in their own world. Where no one existed but the two of them.

Quistis stole a glance at Selphie. Who was this girl that she had come to love her so much? Who had dared to love her so openly, so passionately, and with all her heart. Selphie who had broken down ice walls and went past the cool mature exterior of a woman to find the girl who wanted so much to be loved inside.

She had seen past her shield of a girl 16 going on to a 20. Saw that it was all a lie and destroyed that shield to free the child inside. How could she lie here with her Selphie and not be in love with her? Selphie, who was everything she ever wanted, everything she ever needed.

"What?" Selphie laughed nervously when she realized Quistis was looking at her with such intensity, it almost startled her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you, Selphie." Quistis said quietly, almost whispered. As if it were a secret shared between the two of them, never to be told to anyone else. Because, after all, it was the first time she had ever said it out loud. Ever admitted feelings that could have left her open for rejection.

Selphie gazed into Quistis' deep blue eyes that almost matched the ice around them perfectly. Almost, had it not been for the intense warmth and passion that came from those eyes. She looked and found Quistis to be true. 

"I love you too, angel." She whispered back.

A comfortable silence passed between the two of them for a second. For just a second before Selphie asked.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit.."

"Want to get up?"

A small pause. "No, not really."

Selphie smiled at the blonde, which was returned by Quistis' own grin. "Me neither."


End file.
